babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Dill
特徵 屬芹菜科的一年生草本植物，地中海、南俄羅斯、伊朗、印度北部一帶是其原產地。植株外型與茴香相似，但茴香氣味較甜，而蒔蘿則有較明顯的辛香味。 Growth It grows to , with slender stems and alternate, finely divided, softly delicate leaves long. The ultimate leaf divisions are broad, slightly broader than the similar leaves of fennel, which are threadlike, less than broad, but harder in texture. The flowers are white to yellow, in small umbels diameter. The seeds are long and thick, and straight to slightly curved with a longitudinally ridged surface. Origins and history Dill originated in Eastern Europe . Zohary and Hopf remark that "wild and weedy types of dill are widespread in the Mediterranean basin and in West Asia."Zohary and Hopf, page 206. Although several twigs of dill were found in the tomb of Amenhotep II, they report that the earliest archeological evidence for its cultivation comes from late Neolithic lake shore settlements in Switzerland. Traces have been found in Roman ruins in Great Britain. In Semitic languages it is known by the name of Shubit. The Talmud requires that tithes shall be paid on the seeds, leaves, and stem of dill. The Bible states that the Pharisees were in the habit of paying dill as tithe . Jesus rebuked them for tithing dill but omitting justice, mercy and faithfulness Folklore To the Greeks the presence of dill was an indication of prosperity. In the 8th century, Charlemagne used it at banquets to relieve hiccups and in the Middle Ages it was used in a love potion and was believed to keep witches away.A Busy Cook's Guide to Spices by Linda Murdock Nomenclature and taxonomy The name dill comes from Old English dile, thought to have originated from a Norse or Anglo-Saxon word dylle meaning to soothe or lull , the plant having the carminative property of relieving gas. In Sanskrit, this herb is termed as Shatapushpa. The seeds of this herb is also termed as Shatakuppi sompa, Shatapushpi, Sabasige, Badda sompu, Sabasiga, Surva, Soyi, Sowa, Soya in Tamil, Hindi, Telugu, Kannanda, Gujarathi, Hindi, Punjabi etc. Uses / Yuseij / 用途 , , ). In the Lao language it is called Phak See and in Thai it is known as Phak Chee Lao.Ling, K. F. (2002). The Food of Asia. Periplus Editions. In Lao cuisine, the herb is typically used in mok pa (steamed fish in banana leaf) and several coconut milk-based curries that contain fish or prawns. Lao coriander is also an essential ingredient in Vietnamese dishes like cha ca and canh cá thì là. | | 蒔蘿的用於醫療和食用调味。 蒔蘿子在醫療上用於腸胃不適、口臭及糖尿病等。 食用多用於魚類烹調，用以去除腥味，此外也用於在湯類、泡菜、麵包以及醃製食物等。 其果實和種子，在尚未成熟時採收使用，可以提炼成精油食用，也可以经过晾晒干燥处理成为香辛料； 其葉子（又稱作蒔蘿草）亦作為香草料，可以新鲜食用，也可以干燥加工，气味幽香，常用于鱼类烹饪。 }} Cultivation Successful cultivation requires warm to hot summers with high sunshine levels; even partial shade will reduce the yield substantially. It also prefers rich, well drained soil. The seeds are viable for 3–10 years. Plants intended for seed for further planting should not be grown near fennel, as the two species can hybridise . The seed is harvested by cutting the flower heads off the stalks when the seed is beginning to ripen. The seed heads are placed upside down in a paper bag and left in a warm dry place for a week. The seeds then separate from the stems easily for storage in an airtight container. Aroma profile * Apiole/芹菜腦 * Carvone/藏茴香酮 , * Myristicin/肉豆蔻醚 , * Umbelliferone/繖形花内酯 Toxicology * Antibacterial potent of Staphylococcus aureus * Antimicrobial activity against Saccharomyces cerevisiae , External links / Ikstörnol liŋks / 外部連結 * *[http://www.ibiblio.org/pfaf/cgi-bin/arr_html?Anethum+graveolens Plants for a Future: Anethum graveolens] *'A Modern Herbal' (Grieves, 1931) *Jepson Manual Treatment *USDA Plants Profile *GRIN Species Profile Notes & References Category:Edible Apiaceae Category:Herbs Category:Medicinal plants Category:Monotypic plant genera Category:Eudicot genera Category:Monoamine oxidase inhibitors category:調味料 category:Ùmbrellaform-fo Category:一年生植物 Category:草本植物